The invention relates to a demolding device for demolding a work piece from a mold that comprises an upper mold component and a lower mold component with the mold components being movable in relation to each other along a stroke direction.
In conventional molds, the work piece is lifted up together with the upper mold component and in this manner separated from the lower mold component. Additionally, to separate the work piece from the upper mold component, one or more pin-shaped ejectors are provided at the upper mold component forcing a relative movement between the work piece and the upper mold component and in this manner leading to the desired separation. A disadvantage of this method is that the application of force leads to undesired deformation of the still warm work pieces in the area of the ejector. This reduces the optical impression of the work pieces.
It is also known to provide at least one, preferably two hold-down elements on the side in the area of the separation surface between the upper mold component and the lower mold component, with said hold-down element separating the work piece from the upper mold component after a specified distance. To be able to remove the work pieces, the operating personnel must pivot the hold-down elements out of the work area by 90° to 180° and then later pivot them back in. If pivoting in is forgotten, the mold can be damaged or destroyed when it is closed.